Dreamer
by chaoticcyanide
Summary: EliKana Chapter 6 up. Kazuma has just arrived at HOLY, the kids are realizing their feelings for each other. What happens when Kazuma gets in the way of everything? Crappy summery, I know. Any suggestions, welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors notes: This is my first S-CRY-Ed fic, so if any of the characters are OOC or anything, I apologize. This is sometime before the end and before HOLY gets destroyed and such. And this pairing and story idea has been playing in my mind for a few days now. It's an attempt at an ElianxKanami story. I know Kanami can't see the past or the future, but just bare with me…_**

_**Oh and if anyone knows Elians age, can you tell me? I need to know.**_

_**---**_

_I-I had a dream and in that dream a boy was hurting. He was wounded pretty bad and bleeding very heavily. There was someone else, this person was angry. He was shouting very angry words. Screams and curses as he kicks the boy and picks him up and tosses him against the wall…the boy had cried out in pain…_

A little girl about 8 years old jerked away, eyes wide with shock and slight fear. Her body seemed to feel like it was paralyzed. "Kazukun." She whispered out, her tiny hand reached out to the dark air and grasping nothing.

Outside of the door she heard talking. "What do you mean she's with Kazuma?"

A female voice answered. "We sometimes see her around him. She's usually following him around or calling him 'Kazukun'."

There was a silence. Until first voice spoke up. "I'll have Elian do a little spying…"

A third voice spoke up. "Do you really think that's necessary?"

The first voice spoke again. "Yes, Ryuho, I believe its necessary. I feel it's the right thing to do now. We need more information on this alter user, Kazuma."

"Yes, Commander."

The door opened and Kanami quickly lied herself back down and pretended to sleep. "So, you haven't woken up yet." Came a mans voice. "Are you really that weak to sleep medicines?"

--

"Commander, I've found out what that little girls name is." Stated a young boy with dark blue hair and even dark blue eyes. He stood in Commander Zigmarls office, straight and serious. Dressed in HOLY's natural uniform: purple and white. "If I'm not mistaken, her name is Kanami and she seems to be the alters little sister or possibly friend."

The Commander looked up, he looked to be in his early 20s and looked just as serious, if not more than the boy. "Alright, good job, Elian. Have Ryuho, Sherice and Urizane go back out to the inners to get more Native Alters."

"Elian" nodded and left. Commander Zigmarl sighed and folded his hands together under his chin. _That native alter was able to defeat Tachibana and from what Ryuho has told me he and this Kazuma has fought a few times before, but never finished. I hate doing this, but if we must, we will keep this child here as a lure for the native alter…_

--

"What the hell do you mean she never came to work today!" demanded a 17-year-old boy, holding a middle aged lady by the collar. His anger had gotten the better of him again.

"Kazuma, calm down." His partner said, in a slightly embarrassed and calm tone.

"She just…never came today. We don't know if she made it home safely last night after work. You really should start staying around and watching over her, young man." The lady said.

He dropped the middle-aged lady and stormed off, punching random trees. His friend helped the lady up. "I'm sorry about him, he's so protective of the lovely Kanami."

"Come on, Kimishima!"

"Coming!"

"How the hell does she go missing just after _one_ day of work?"

Kimishima sighed, shaking his head. "That's what happens. Hopefully none of the bandits took her."

"Damn it!" Kazuma cursed suddenly, glaring at an approaching vehicle-which obviously belonged to his worst enemy-HOLY. "What the hell do they want now?"

He summoned his alter and got ready to attack. That was, until it stopped and Ryuho stepped out.

"What the hell?" Kazuma clenched his fist.

"I am not here to fight." That took the angry native alter by surprise.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me."

"Then, what the hell do you want?"

--

Kanami opened her eyes and sat up, she felt dizzy and pretty sick, but made no sound or movement.

"Ah, so you're awake." Came a females voice. Kanami glanced up in shock.

--

**_Well, I decided to end there. I, too, support KazuKana but I just wanted to see if this pairing would work out (I haven't seen any EliKana pairings before so yeah). Reviews and comments much appreciated and wanted.._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks you guys' for the reviews! Here's another chapter.**_

_**---**_

Kanami glanced at the girl, startled. "H-how long have I been asleep?" the small girl asked.

"About a week." The girl responded, waving her hand. "I'm Sherice."

"I'm Kanami…" came the shy response.

Sherice smiled. "I know. In fact, aren't you that little girl that Kazuma goes back too?"

"Huh-uh." The small girl nodded, looking at the older girl.

"Thought so."

--

Kazuma growled and kicked a brick wall, which resulted in pain. "OW! Damn it! Where the hell could she have gone to?"

"Well, Ryuho didn't give you much information. Only that she's been seen." Kimishima replied, blankly.

"I know that!"

There was a cold silence between the two friends, whom were lost in their thoughts.

--

Kanami clung to Sherice as they entered the cafeteria, keeping close to the elder and shyly looking around. "Loosen up," Sherice had told her earlier. "Otherwise people will think that you're a spy or something."

Kanami clutched tighter to Sherices arm. "You can let go now."

Kanami obliged and sat down next the older female and still glanced around. "So this is HOLY," she whispered. "Its…big…Kazukun was wrong…"

"Kazukun?" came a new voice.

She jumped, in slight fear. "Er…his name is Kazuma. I just call him Kazukun…"

The boy nodded. "I see."

"What's up, Elian?"

"Nothing much, just got bored, waiting for the next assignment and all." Came the response.

Kanami sensed that he was lying, but said nothing, only looked down at the food Sherice had gotten for her to eat. She had eaten some of it, but now, she wasn't all too hungry.

--

"All she had shown was nervousness, Commander." Elian said, from where he stood. "I really think we should just…free her. She's a child, after all."

Commander Zigmarl looked at the small boy. "And so are you. That's why I want you to spend time with her, watch her every movement, get answers out of her."

Elian sighed, it wasn't too bad of an idea, but using her to get the most wanted Alter user here was bad. "Yes, sir."

As soon as the boy left, the commander shook his head. This wasn't looking to well. Whatever happened to HOLY's moral? He was throwing it all away just to capture on alter user.

That's not good. Not good at all.

--

It was around nightfall as Kazuma destroyed half of the mountain. _Don't worry, Kanami, I'll find you. I'll rescue you._

"You can end up killing yourself like that, Kazuma." Kimishima remarked, from where he stood against the car.

"I don't care…"

--

_I was-I was dreaming. The person I became in my dream, he was angry, upset and scared. I was hoping he was scared for me. I wanted to shout out, "Kazukun! Kazukun, I'm here! I'm fine!" But I couldn't. He was actually crying, crying out my name…_

Kanami opened her eyes, sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes. That dream woke her up. It was pretty dark still. "Kazukun," she whispered out. "Please come for me…"

Her tiny hand reached to the darkness and grasped nothing, just like before. She didn't know if she was expecting to feel something else, like Kazuma's hand or something. But she's been doing that lately.

--

Elain sighed as he watched that gesture. It actually brought tears to his eyes. "Hmm…"

"Doing late work, Elian?" Urizane asked from behind him.

The small boy jumped and looked at the elder. "Yeah. The little girl, the commander wants me to watch her…"

"Ah, big responsibility."

Elian looked back at the screen, Kanami had just curled up in a tiny ball above the covers, appears like she's crying.

"Mm, I pity her."

Urizane nodded. "Well, you should go to bed soon. I'm getting to bed. Night."

"Yeah, night."

The elder chuckled slightly and patted the boys back as he walked past Elian.

_This is pathetic…_

---

**_Done with this chapter. Please review, much appreciated._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Is it possible to mix reality with fantasy? I didn't dream last night. No, instead I had a nightmare. I can't recall what happened, all I remember is Elian rushing into the room, trying to wake me up…and I was crying…_

Kanami rubbed her eyes, it's been two weeks since she had woken up, and she had given up on any hope that Kazuma was going to get her from this place. He hasn't showed up or anything, she had begged to go back to where she came, but she was told that she couldn't and that she needed to stay there.

She wasn't even an Alter user, so why are they keeping her there? Why? Those questions will always be remained unanswered to her, she figured out.

Time was going fast for her, she soon found herself avoiding everyone. "Well now, why are you looking down?" came a cheerful voice.

Kanami jumped from where she sat. Her eyes went wide as she saw the one person Kazuma always spent time with. Straight Cougar. "Cougar!" she cried, glee in her voice. Jumping out of the seat, she ran up to him and hugged him, burying her face into his stomach.

"So, tell me, why is the lovely Kanami looking so down?" the Speedster asked, grinning at the little girl.

"Kazukun!" replied the girl. "Kazukun hasn't come yet…"

"Knowing Kazuma, he's probably searching hard for you." Cougar replied, smiling. "He cares for you, Kanami."

"You go out there, have you seen him anywhere?" the small girl asked, hope noticeable in her eyes and voice.

Cougar blinked, he has, but how could he tell her that Kazuma's a wanted alter user?

"Er, Kanami," he began gently, pushing the girl away, lightly. "I have to get going. If I do see him, I'll let him know where you are." He patted her head and left, leaving the small girl staring after him.

_It figures…_she sighed, resuming her position on the windowsill, staring outside. _It doesn't matter, does it? If Kazuma is searching for me, then wouldn't that mean…?_

"Hey, Kanami."

Startled, she glanced up. "Hi…"

Elian frowned; he could tell she was longing to leave. "Look, there's something you should know…"

"What's that?"

He held his hand out to her. "We should go somewhere else first."

"Why?"

"Just…trust me, alright?"

Kanami sighed and smiled. "Ok." She accepted his hand and he led her off to his room and then he closed the door.

"I don't know how to put this…"

Kanami looked down, she had a gut feeling that it was something about Kazuma.

"You're being used as a…trap…to lure Kazuma here…"

Kanami looked back up. _No…_

"As bad as it may seem, apparently he's stupid enough not to figure the fact out that you're here…"

"Why is he wanted?"

Elian was surprised; he didn't know why. "Er…he's a native alter…"

"Kazukun…an alter?"

Elian nodded, he felt sympathetic for the little girl now. "He never told you what he really does?"

Kanami shook her head, feeling the tears sting her eyes. "N-no…"

---

"Do you think she's at HOLY?" Kimishima asked.

Kazuma glared at his friend. "Why would she be there?"

"I don't know, a trap maybe?"

Kazuma grinned. "Well now, I guess I should go pay our old friends a visit, eh, Kimishima?"

"Kazuma!"

---

Kanami opened her eyes, she felt a slightly warm presence next to her and blushed, and knowing whom it was. Curling up into a little ball, she closed her eyes and fell back into a dreamless, calm sleep.

_This is the calmest I felt in a long time…not to mention I haven't had any dreams lately…I…trust him._

--

**_Well, that's all for now...sorry for the shortness and the lateness-lashingcries_**


	4. Chapter 4

Kanami walked around the halls, next to Elian finally calm and content with everything that's going on. She seemed to have forgotten about everything about her other life, but in her dreams, she clung to Kazuma, still silently hoping he'd come, although she's began to trust everyone.

"Mm, you hungry?" the eleven year old asked, suddenly.

Kanami looked up at him, nodding. "A little." She replied, smiling up at him.

"Alright, then. Let's go to the cafetaria."

"Where were we heading anyways?"

The boy shrugged. "Dunno. Around." Kanami blushed slightly and looked back down at the carpet. It was blue.

"Something wrong?"

"No!" The normally shy girl blurted quickly and then blushed even redder.

Elian blinked and then shook his head, a slight smile formed on his lips, as he watched the girl pretend to study her surroundings.

---

"WHAT?" shouted almost everyone in the room shouted at once, as Martin Zigmarl stared upon the group.

"Her free will here isn't safe." He said simply. "We have to keep her locked up."

"That's just…wrong. Commander, you'd never go that far!" Sherice exclaimed. "You're not that sadistic or cruel. You would never do a thing like that…"

The commander sighed and looked over at Elian who was looking down, unable to comprehend the news.

"Dismissed."

--

Elian sighed as sat miserable down on the railing of the balcony and stared off into the night sky, the moon and stars shining brightly that night or his tears made it seem that way. Although, his vision was blurred, so he was confused from the brightness and the blurriness.

He felt his breath get caught in his throat. And he wondered why he was crying.

_He can't keep her locked up…can he? Aren't there any laws against that?_

There was a gentle knock on his door, but he ignored it, as he drowned out the present and ended up thinking of the past.

_She had smiled weakly at me, when we first met…she had held out her hand, pale and scarred. She never told me her name, all she said was that I'd meet someone in years to come that I'd start to fall in love with, but rules or laws would get in the way of it…the girl was clad in a white cloak, her hair was a white color and her eyes were a soft, relaxing lavender type. And then, I never saw her again…she had disappeared sometime in the morning._

Elian started to put the pieces together, the girl mentioned sometime in his life, he had just met a girl he trusted a lot. And then HOLY rules state clearly that he shouldn't have anything to do with the inners…

It was all to confusing, like that mattered.

It sort of did, but he would be able to get through the confusion somehow. The wind blew icily and he shuddered. Never before has he realized how cold the outside was, until he had felt sad.

--

Kanami lay curled up asleep on the bed, face tear-stained from breaking down suddenly. She felt she had no reason to cry, but she just broke down in tears. But it didn't see so important, as if she didn't care if she cried. She felt that someone was sad and just had to…cry.

_I'm not afraid to dream, but I'm afraid of what he'll do. He's so sad…and he's holding a knife. I want to scream for him not to do it. But my voice caught in my throat and it felt like something was pulling me down until I suffocated. As the knife reached his arm, he whispers something and then slices his wrist open…_

"Kanami…Kanami…KANAMI!" Urizane exclaimed, shaking the small, thrashing girl. The small girl jolted awake, in tears. "Hey, what's wrong? You were screaming and crying in your sleep…"

Kanami drew in the a shuddering breath, tears still streaming down her face. The boy in her dream…the boy was…

Kanami burst into sobs, the male sat there for a minute then pulled her close, hushing her.

---

**_That's it for now…sorry for the lateness and how short it is. I'm not running out of ideas, I just wanted to get this chapter up. Anyways, enough of that, thanks for the reviews you guys!_**

_**Reviews much appreciated…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Elian sighed as he stared at the cup in front of him. Tired from the lack of sleep and tired from thinking about Kazuma would do if he found out about how Kanami is being treated now. He shuddered at the thought.

He had heard Kanami sobbing earlier, but didn't go in. He couldn't stand to see her like that. It killed him inside; no matter whom it was-like the Inners-to capture someone and then…hurt them. But never once had he made a protest, just obeyed orders like he had too.

"You should get some sleep." Came a voice. He looked up; Ryuhou was standing there.

"…I'm not tired." Lied the younger boy, looking back down into the tea, seeing his own reflection stare back at him. Yes, he looked tired; yes, felt tired. But he wasn't going to let down his guard, not yet.

The teen sighed. "You are so stubborn. But not as stubborn as Kazuma."

Elian let out a chuckle. "Its been peaceful." He remarked.

"Hm?"

"Out in the Inners. It's been quiet, whats Kazuma planning?"

"We…don't know."

Elian smiled to himself, this was probably the first time they actually had a direct conversation. But he wouldn't know, he doesn't keep track of this stuff.

---

"I think I finally found out where you are, Kanami." He murmured, softly. "HOLY…"

Kimishima looked at his friend. He surely would've given up long ago if he were in Kazumas place. But that's just him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Came the short reply. Kimishima sighed.

"Alright, whatever you say. How are you going to get there? You are a wanted criminal after all…"

"I know that!" came the snap. "I don't need to be reminded. It's just a feeling I have-like Kanamis there, but she's safe…"

"Lets hope that feeling…is real."

---

"No way."

"Yes, way."

"No."

"Yes."

"I will NOT join HOLY."

"Come on, Kazuma. It's the only peaceful way to get Kanami out of there."

"I'd rather blow up the place!"

"Then you'll hurt her!"

"Gah! Kimishima! Not in this lifetime will I join HOLY, I never, EVER will."

Kazuma hit his head on his hand, groaning. They were outside the large building, Kimishima had suggested earlier that Kazuma should pretend to join.

"Well, its better then destroying the place!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

A few people stopped and stared at the two arguing teens. An old lady made a tsking sound.

"Kazuma…you don't want Kanami to get hurt, now do you?"

"…Grr, fine!"

Kimishima grinned. "Now go in there!" Kazuma glared at his friend as he walked inside the large building.

--

Kanami lay curled up, next Elian just like a few days before, asleep. Elians fingers lightly, absent mindedly stroking her hair, half asleep.

_I was…dreaming. The person in my dream was so close, but he felt so far away at the same time. I tried to reach out to him, he was upset and had a scar on his arm. All he did was push my hand away and walk off. I wanted to run to him, but chains held me back. And then he disappeared, like he never existed and when I looked at my hand, a small, silver cross was there. I had a feeling deep inside of me…but I don't know what it was or is._

Kanami stirred slight, but didn't wake up. Although a knock on the door did cause her to wake up for only a moment. "Shh," Elian said, softly. "Go back to sleep." Kanami closed her eyes again, feeling Elian leave the bed.

"What is it?" Elian asked, quietly, glancing over at the bed.

Ryuhou was standing in front of him, with a serious look on his face. "Criminal MP3228 is here, looking for your girlfriend." He said simply.

Elian blinked and then blushed. "She's not my girlfriend! Anyways, wouldn't that be normal? They're practically related…"

"Bring her back to the cell." Ryuhou ordered, turning and walking away. "It's only safer."

Elian shook his head, Kazuma wouldn't hurt him if Kanami didn't want him to. Walking over to the bed, he sat down on the edge sighing. "Kanami," he whispered, gently shaking her. "Hey, come on. Wake up."

Sitting up, Kanami rubbed her eyes. "What's wrong, Elichan?"

The boy blushed a deep shade of red and then shook his head. "Nothing. You have to go back to your cell now."

"Oh…"

Gently, the boy grabbed her hands and lightly held them to his chest. "Don't worry,"

It wasn't said so firmly or so gently. It was just…said. Almost as if he was trying to be brave or trying to believe they'll be able to stay with each other sometime soon. Because whatever fate had in store for them, it was obvious to them that they wouldn't be able to see each other again.

Feeling tears sting her eyes, she looked away. "How can I not?" she whispered, hoarsly. "HOLY is feared back…home."

Dropping her hands, the boy got up. "Come on," he was cold. Firm. "Lets go."

--

Martin Zigmarl chuckled. "So Kazuma has decided to come looking for her. And at what cost? Joining his enemy…"

--

**_The story is half way over. How was this chapter? Good? Bad? Too horrible that it can't be undone? Ignore that option. Hopefully everyone was in close character if not at all or whatev. Bye-bye for now!_**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kazukun!" Kanami squealed, sprinting away from Elian and into the seventeen year olds arms. "Kazukun! Kazukun!"

Elian watched with a blank expression, he expected this to happen and he didn't care, really. But at least Kanami was happy. "It's ok, Kanami," Kazuma said, gingerly. "I'm here," this is a side of Kazuma that people never see; so HOLY and HOLDS members who see him like this would do a double take. But he expected Kazuma to act like this with Kanami…she wouldn't know about his alter.

What an idiot. "NP3228, I see that she is your accomplice," Elian said, automatically. Kanami glance at him, curious at the sudden change.

"Eli-chan?" her voice held a fear that she never shown towards him before, towards Ryuhou and Zigmarl, but never him. "A-are you…ok?"

"Hey now," Kazuma shot him a friendly smile. "I'm not going to do a thing."

"Kazukun?"

"I know. As long as you don't do anything stupid, you're trusted here. Also, you are out numbered if you do anything stupid like destroy the place."

"Elian?"

"Hush, Kanami."

Elian continued to walk away, letting Kanami and Kazuma catch up on things. Ignoring Kanamis plea for him to stay with her, he sprinted to the commanders office.

--

"Commander, Kazuma only joined to get Kanami." Elian said, standing up straight and not looking down. Zigmarl smirked.

"I kind of figured that out already, Elian, just make sure nothing happens. Kanami just might be the key into opening up the door…"

"Sir?" Elian asked, his eyes widened. No, he is not going to use her to open up the other side. Kanami doesn't even have an alter power…she's just a normal human being.

---

"What was that about earlier today?" Kanami asked, quietly, crawling into the older boys lap. Elian sighed and stroked her hair, he was not going to tell her yet.

"Mm, nothing, Kana, nothing."

Kanami cuddled close to Elians body and smiled. "I kind of missed this…" after Kazuma joined a week ago, Elian kept away from Kanami and she sensed that he felt guilty for some reason. She reached up and touched his cheek. "What happened?" She felt something poke her arm.

"Let's not talk about it, Kan," he said gently, as he injected something into her blood stream.

She yawned slightly. "Alrig…" she trailed off, as she fell limp, out cold.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured into her hair. "But I had to…"

He gently lied her down on the bed and walked into the bathroom, opening a drawer, he pulled out a hidden pocket knife. Rolling up his sleeved shirt, he glanced at his already scarring arm. Gently, he placed the knife down onto his wrist and pushed in. The knife cut through is arm like it was butter and blood rushed out. He smiled faintly to himself, he wasn't enjoying the pain, but he loved the punishment he gave himself.

He remembered abuse from the mainland. That's why he did this to himself. It's his reminder not to make a mistake. _Kanami, I'm sorry…_he sent her that silent message. _I love you…_

---

_I didn't dream, no, but I felt strong emotions. Emotions I've only felt from my hero…anger, sadness, helplessness, hopelessness, guilt…all of these emotions…and they feel so close…so close!_

Kanami whimpered in her sleep, tears streaming down her face. Elian woke up and blinked groggily, looking at the girl. "Kanami," he mumbled, gently. "shh…"

He gently stroked her arm and she just whimpered some more, she felt everything. From anger, to depression, to love, to happiness.

_Th-there were two people, they loved each other so much, nothing could separate them. A child runs up to the man curls up in his lap, the woman smiles and whispers something to the man and he kisses her. There are scars on the mans arm and the woman asks about them and he just…says something and the woman smacks him across the face and leaves._

_And I know the child…_

Kanami jolted awake, Elian blinked. "Kanni? You alright?"

Kanami just clutched onto Elians nightshirt and sobbed. "Eli-chan," she whimpered. "oh, Eli-chan…"

"Hey now…" he mumbled. He glanced at the clock, it was only three in the morning. "Don't cry…you're gonna get me to cry as well…" he rubbed her back, lightly.

"It's you isn't it?" she sobbed out.

"What?"

"Yo-your mom left you…right?" Kanami was crying really hard now. "your father only showed you anger after that? Oh Elian!"

Elian just held her, amazed on how she knew that much, after all he wasn't really Zigmarls…son. He was like a son to him, though they did have the blood relations. The woman…was…

--

"_Hush…" cooed a woman, gently rocking a little boy about four. "hush now, your daddy will be alright."_

"_Ho-how do you know?" sobbed the child. For a four year old, he was pretty good with his speech and he was pretty smart at knowing when something was wrong. "How!"_

"_Elian," the woman said, gently. "Because I'm sure of it, I just know."_

--

The lady, he recalled was Zigmarls girlfriend, but she dumped him after she found about that Elian was cloned from the Mainland, she had disagreed strongly, but when she saw the scars on the mans arm, she freaked out and then Elian was forced to show her the scars on his back.

The scientists had abused him somewhat, to see if he could feel pain. Which he could, after all, he was more human like.

Kanami fell limp in his arms, deep asleep, but in a restless dream. _How?_ He thought, miserable, looking at her. _How…_

He narrowed his eyes. _She has…alter power…_

Kanamis fingers twitched slightly, deep in a nightmare.

---

"Morning," Elian yawned and smiled sleepily at the girl who was already wide awake, her eyes still bloodshot from crying the night before. "You going to be alright?" He kept his voice gentler than how he had been to her the past week.

The little girl nodded slightly, "Yeah…"

--

Zigmarl looked up when Elian entered the office. "What is it, Elian?"

"Sir, I ask for permission to let Kanami leave. She is not needed here."

"Elian," Zigmarl began, calmly, looking at the boy. "I'm well aware of that, but criminal NP3228 will only stay here if we keep her here…"

"Commander! That's heartless…I mean no disrespect sir, but shes only _8_, don't you think she deserves to be free? She has done nothing wrong! Commander, just let her…" there was a loud smack and Elian stood there, touching his left cheek, which now stung.

"So no more, Elian. You are dismissed."

"Sir…"

"Elian!"

--

"Kanami, come with me." Elian said, grabbing her hand.

"Eli-chan, is something wrong?" the little girl asked, curiously, with worry lacing her voice.

"I'm fine. But you cannot stay here, as much as I want you too…you just cant stay here…" Elian looked around and pulled her outside of his room and led her outside of the building. "Take care of yourself, alright, Kanami?"

"Elian…"

"I promise we'll see each other again…maybe when I go out there on patrol, we can see each other…"

"Elain…why?"

"Kanami, don't ask questions. I care for you, I really do and this is just to protect you from any harm." He gently hugged her. "I promise we'll see each other again soon."

"How am I going to get outside of the wall?"

"Cougar. Duh."

Cougar, the Speedster ran up to them quickly in the normal pink car he always drove. "Oh yeah! I SHRUNK THE WORLD!"

Elian gently embraced her and hugged her tightly, gently burying his face in her hair. Lightly rubbing her back, he just held her. Cougar let out a little cough. "As much as I love to see young love, she needs to go before the commander finds out."

Sighing, the boy gently pushed the girl away and she got into the car. "Bye Elian…" she whispered. There was a loud explosion inside and Elian sprinted inside, knowing it was Kazuma.

---

_Review..._


End file.
